


Bill is Careless

by TriangulumHotDangulumm



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Someone take my keyboard, Song fic, They dance, What the fuck even is this, i guess??, this is what happens when I listen to music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriangulumHotDangulumm/pseuds/TriangulumHotDangulumm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill finds Dipper's 80s music playlist on his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill is Careless

**Author's Note:**

> the song is Careless Whisper by George Michael
> 
>  
> 
> And no, I'm not sorry for writing this

Dipper was just laying on the couch, reading a book and drinking some tea. He was relaxed, enjoying his free time.

But of course, all good things must come to an end.

Bill walked up behind him while he was in mid-sip, and began to sing.

" _I feel so unsure,_

_as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor._

_As the music dies,_

_something in your eyes,_

_calls to mind a silver screen and all its sad goodbyes._ "

Dipper continued to read, but then he started to remember the song. He spit some of he tea out and began coughing. He regained some of his breath and choked out, "Bill, don't,"

That just made Bill grin even more and he continued his song.

" _I'm never gonna dance again,_

 _guilty feet have got no rhythm._ "

 

"Please stop,"

 

" _Though it's easy to pretend,_

 _I know you're not a fool~_ "

 

"Bill, please,"

 

" _Shoulda_ ' _known better than to cheat a friend,_

 _waste a chance that I'd been given._ "

 

"Bill, why,"

 

" _So I'm never gonna dance again,_

 _the way I danced with you~_ "

 

"I'm begging you, stop," Dipper groaned, he hated this song. It was just so cheesy and bad. He'd get back at Bill for this.

Bill was enjoying this. Why hadn't he done this before? Dipper seems to be hating this! Even better! Maybe he'll find a song that Dipper hates even more than this one, that would amazing. An idea struck into Bill's mind. He hopped over the couch and took Dipper's things, setting them on the coffee table. Bill grabbed Dipper's hands and led him away from the couch. He began to dance with Dipper, who looked like he was starting to give in to the cheesy song. Dipper gave a light chuckle and let Bill continue.

" _Time can never mend,_

_the careless whispers of a good friend._

_To the heart and mind,_

_ignorance is kind._

_There's no comfort in the truth,_

_pain is the hurt you'll find._

_I'm never gonna dance again,_

_guilty feet have got no rhythm._

_Though it's easy to pretend,_

_I know you're not a fool~_

_Shoulda' known better than to cheat a friend,_

_and waste the chance that I'd been given._

_So I'm never gonna dance again,_

_the way I danced with you~_ "

 

Dipper joined in, " _Never without your love~_ "

 

Bill hummed the tune before starting again,

 

" _Tonight the music seems so loud,_

 _I wish that we could lose this croud._ "

 

Dipper allowed his head to rest against Bill's chest as he joined in again,

 

" _Maybe it's better this way,_

 _we'd hurt eachother with the words we wanna say._ "

 

" _We coulda' been so good together,_

 _We coulda' beat this death forever._ "

 

" _But now who's gonna dance with you?~_ "

 

" _Please stay,_

_I'm never gonna dance again,_

_guilty feet have got no rhythm._

_Though it's easy to pretend,_

_I know you're not a fool~_

_Shoulda' known better than to cheat a friend,_

_waste this chance that I'd been given._

_So I'm never gonna dance again,_ "

 

" _The way I danced with you~_ " they sang together as they danced

 

Bill hummed the rest of the song happily. Annoying Dipper is fun, but making Dipper happy and seeing him enjoy the weird things Bill does is much more fun for both of them.

"Hey, Pine Tree," Bill whispered in Dipper's ear.

"Hm?"

"I'm doing Rick Astley next,"

"...you wouldn't." Dipper looked up from Bill's chest with a glare.

"I would~" Bill grinned and he put a kiss on Dipper's forehead.

Dipper tried to push Bill away, but he failed.

"I love you, Pine Tree~"

"... love you too,"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I probably did mess up some of the lyrics
> 
> Yes, this is just a dumb one-shot.
> 
> Yes, if you guys want, I will write a Rick Astley song fic. (Only if you guys want it tho)


End file.
